bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Barahime
Barahime (lit "Rose Princess") is the Zanpakutou of Daisuke Kaoru. It is a Kido-Type and Plant-Type Zanpakutou. It is one of the few female Zanpakutou. Sealed State Barahime is sealed as a Shinai. This is done so that most opponents will assume that Daisuke does not have his Zanpakutou with him, only a mere practice sword. They are then shocked by Daisuke's skill with it, and even more shocked when he releases it. Shikai When activating Shikai, Daisuke utters the release command: "Blossom... Barahime" When this is said, the shaft of Barahime slackens and elongates, sprouting thorns. Then the end of the handle blossoms into a brilliant red rose. Daisuke uses his Shikai like a whip, and can deal nasty cuts with lashes and the thorns. Shikai Abilities Daisuke has learned several unique attacks with his Shikai. * Lashings of Love – By charging Reiryoku into Barahime, Daisuke can cut right through an opponent's Reiatsu. This renders opponents unable to cripple Daisuke with Spiritual Pressure, which is useful due to Daisuke's inability to disperse Reiatsu of his own. * Twin Dragon Lash – This is a series of two powerful lashes of the whip that send two crescent-shaped blades of red energy at the target. The blades of red energy appear to be made of Reiryoku. * Serpent’s Bite – By channeling a large amount of Reiryoku into the whip, Daisuke can envelope it in a covering of pure Reiryoku, giving it the guise of a massive serpent. He can then use this Reiryoku cover to manipulate the whip directly, allowing it to act and roar like an actual serpent. This attack is actually mostly for show, meant to make the opponent drop their guard in surprise. It is really no stronger than a single slash from Twin Dragon Lash. * Rosey Juice - The rose at the end of the hand of the whip is able to produce some rosey flower juices that are capable of healing wounds when applied to them. It is similar to the ointment that Ikkaku Madarame carries in the hilt of his sealed Zanpakutou. However, rather than sealing wounds and clotting blood like Ikkaku's ointment, the rosey juices help speed up the recovery of minor wounds such as cuts and scratches. They have little to no effect on major wounds. Bankai Barahime's Bankai is Keikan Barahime (lit Crown of Thorns Rose Princess). After uttering “Bankai”, a large explosion of red light bursts from Daisuke. As the explosion settles, the area is covered in red rose petals. When the explosion clears, a tangled mass of thorny vines lies sitting where Daisuke was standing, with several giant roses on the end of several of the thorny vines. Daisuke lies standing in one of the giant roses, holding a regular katana. Daisuke's clothing has changed, as he is now dressed in a fiery red kimono. Bankai Abilities Very few, actually. Well, Keikan Barahime's abilities are mostly defensive. The tangled mass of thorny vines can regenerate any damage done to it. Even after slashing away for hours at the thorny vines, they will regenerate so quickly that no significant damage can be dealt. Daisuke, sitting in one of the giant roses, is able to manipulate the thorny vines, allowing the tangled mass to lash out with massive vines and sharp thorns. Daisuke can also manipulate the vines so that the rose he is standing in acts as a vehicle for him. By moving the thorny stem of the rose, Daisuke can attack an opponent with great mobility from any one angle at a time, using the katana of his Bankai. But again, Keikan Barahime's abilities are mostly defensive. If the enemy tries to attack Daisuke directly while he is standing in his giant rose, he can immediately teleport to a different rose. Even if one tries to cut off one of the roses, the roses immediately regenerate. However, Daisuke's teleportation to the other roses is only possible if the rose is connected to the mass of thorny vines. If one is able to cut off the rose Daisuke is standing in while he is still in it, before he has a chance to teleport out of it and to another rose, the Bankai is instantly defeated. The rosey flower juices that the Bankai makes are apparently able to heal very severe wounds. Zanpakutou Spirit Barahime's spirit takes the form of a beautiful maiden with long gleaming black locks. She wears a fiery red kimono, and wears a rose in her hair. Daisuke gains her kimono when he releases his Bankai. Barahime is one of the few female Zanpakutou. Category:Zanpakuto Category:Kido-Type Category:Plant-Type